Ese Momento
by Luneta
Summary: HHr. Hermione está angustiada de que pueda suceder lo peor en la última batalla. Y el recuerdo de un momento la motiva a no rendirse y a ayudar a Harry como pueda.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece a mí, sino a la brillante J. K. Rowling. Sus libros me inspiraron a escribir esta pequeña historia.  
  
Nota: Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo, así que puede no ser muy bueno, pero no estaría nada mal que lo leyeran para formar su propia opinión, sobre todo a los que les gusta la pareja de Harry/Hermione como a mí. No sé si voy a escribir más. Por lo pronto, ahí les va ésta...  
  
Ese Momento  
  
Ella estaba sola en la biblioteca, sentada en la mesa más alejada, tratando de concentrarse en un libro de Aritmancia, pero por más que intentaba hacer que las palabras le entraran por la cabeza, no lo lograba de ningún modo. Así que después de varios minutos, por fin se rindió y azotó furiosa el libro en la mesa. No le importó el hecho de que la bibliotecaria le lanzara una mirada asesina.  
  
Así que se dispuso a mirar hacia la ventana, y lo que había detrás de ella, que no eran más que unos cuantos árboles con sus hojas moviéndose al compás de la brisa del atardecer, el cual anunciaba que estaba por irse para dejarle su lugar a la noche.  
  
Después de esta observación, un pensamiento se coló por su mente, un pensamiento al cual ella no quería enfrentarse, pero era imposible evitarlo, pues era su pensamiento número uno durante los últimos días: ¿qué iba a pasar?, y peor aún: ¿qué iba a hacer si pasaba lo peor? Ella intentaba por todos los medios el ser optimista, pensar que él lo iba a lograr, que iba a salir triunfador, pero por otro lado no podía evitar el pensar que también podía morir en el intento.  
  
Unas cuantas lágrimas llenaron sus ojos al tener ese pensamiento tan temido y desgarrante, el de que él podría alejarse de su vida para siempre. Ese simple pensamiento lograba cosas increíbles, increíbles en sentido negativo. Ella no podía ver un futuro sin él a su lado, de la manera que fuera. Cada vez que pensaba en su posible muerte, todo un día se echaba a perder y no había vuelta atrás, hasta que apareciera un nuevo día.  
  
Se quitó las lágrimas con su mano, harta de llorar tanto, de mostrarse tan débil. Pero es que no lo podía evitar. Hasta ese momento, él era lo más importante en su vida. Su amistad le había enseñado muchas cosas, y le había regalado momentos inolvidables y hermosos.  
  
Pero había llegado un momento en que algo nuevo había nacido entre ellos. Tanto tiempo de ser amigos y tenerse cariño dio pie a algo más grande. Más grande y bello. El solo hecho de recordar aquella nueva forma de mirar sus ojos verdes la hacía sonrojarse. Ella no lo quería admitir en su momento, pero habían aparecido en ella sentimientos mucho más profundos hacia él. ¿Cuándo? No sabía exactamente, pero ya llevaban bastante tiempo posados en ella. Y ahora ya no le apenaba admitirlo, estos sentimientos ya no le eran un estorbo, es más, hasta la hacían sentirse felíz.  
  
Con una sonrisa en los labios y más lágrimas, comenzó a recordar aquel momento íntimo que hubo entre los dos algunos días atrás, en el cual sin duda los sentimientos de ambos se descubrieron, y ella nunca se había sentido tan felíz, tan llena de vida, a pesar del tiempo tan difícil por el que estaban pasando. Y por lo que vio, él también disfrutó muchísimo del momento.  
  
Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido al recordar ese momento a detalle, empezando con una mirada de esas que le hacían sentir mariposas en el estómago. Una mirada como nunca le había dado una, tan profunda e intensa que se le clavó en la mente para siempre. Él fue acercándose cada vez más a ella, aún con la mirada firme en sus ojos. Aquel dicho de "una mirada dice más que mil palabras" lo comprobó como verdadero en ese momento. Esta mirada le provocaba sentir que sus entrañas ardieran y el corazón le diera saltos como un acróbata. Lo recordaba como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese mismo instante.  
  
Pero aquel otro dicho de "una acción dice más que mil palabras" también lo comprobó, pues enseguida él le puso las manos en la cintura y la abrazó con una desesperación que ella no conocía, casi levantándola del suelo. Ella le correspondió poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, tratando de darle a entender que ella estaba y estaría siempre con él, pasara lo que pasara. Pronto sintió que su hombro estaba húmedo, y no podía ser por otra razón que él estaba llorando, y en efecto, empezó a escucharlo llorar como un niño, y segundos después ella lo acompañó en su llanto. No hacía falta que él dijera algo para que ella supiera la razón por la cual lloraba. Al diablo con las palabras, no se necesitaban entre ellos. Ella sólo pensó en abrazarlo más fuerte, poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza y acariciándole el cabello suavemente, con mucha ternura. Él la había empujado hacia él aún más, como si dependiera de ella para respirar.  
  
Pronto sus sollozos llegaron a un fin, y él quitó su cabeza de su hombro y la puso a escasos centímetros de su cara. De nueva cuenta le echó una mirada que le traspasaba el alma, y ella se vio reflejada en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Ambos todavía tenían lágrimas en sus mejillas. Él todavía le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos, pero pronto puso una mano sobre su mejilla y la acarició suavemente. Ella siguió con sus manos firmes detrás de su cuello.  
  
Ella notó que los corazones de ambos latían al mismo ritmo, y el hecho de sentir cada latido del suyo le daba una sensación que nunca en la vida había sentido. Su latido era como una luz de esperanza. Ella sólo esperaba que él sintiera esa misma luz de esperanza también, quería transmitírsela.  
  
Enseguida, él se quitó los lentes y los tiró al suelo, lo cual la sorprendió mucho. Segundos después fue acercando su cara a la de ella todavía más, y ella no podía más que sentir que todo el mundo desaparecía de repente, dejándolos a ellos dos solos. Ella también acercó su cara a la de él, cerrando los ojos, sólo sintiendo su respiración. Sus narices se tocaron y él le besó las mejillas con una ternura que ella no le conocía, a su vez besando también las lágrimas de ella, que se juntaron con las de él. Después, lentamente, acercó sus labios a los de ella, y por fin se juntaron.  
  
Ella no encontraba el modo de describir la sensación que sintió al suceder esto, sólo que se sintió completamente felíz y afortunada de estar ahí con él en ese momento, olvidándose de lo terrible que parecía el mundo últimamente. El beso comenzó algo tímido y suave, pero no tanto tiempo después se volvió más intenso y más profundo, dándole a ella un placer desconocido, y que no quería perder nunca. Pero el beso no perdió su inocencia y ternura, y esto mezclado con la pasión y el amor que ambos sentían, hacía que brotaran más lágrimas de los ojos de ella.  
  
Él pronto puso la mano que tenía sobre su cara de nuevo alrededor de su cintura, y acercó el cuerpo de ella todavía más al de él. A ella le dio la impresión de que él pudo leer su mente en ese mismo momento, pues deseaba también acercarse más a su cuerpo, a su ser. El beso no había terminado aún, y ella sólo podía escuchar la respiración de él, dando suspiros de vez en cuando, lo que causaba que ella lo amara aún más de lo que lo amaba, y ella ya no creía que hubiera posibilidad de esto.  
  
Algunos segundos después sus labios se fueron separando poco a poco. Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue esa mirada de nuevo, que le envolvía los sentidos, pero con un tono menos oscuro que minutos antes. Ahora se podía ver en ellos una luz de esperanza. Y ella sólo pudo poner una mano sobre una de sus mejillas y mirarlo fijamente con todo el amor que pudiera darle a través de una mirada. Y le sonrió, haciendo que él sonriera también.  
  
Al terminar de recordar esto, y después de secar sus lágrimas, su siguiente pensamiento fue el de ayudarle como fuera para que ganara esta batalla, pues estaba más que segura que ella no podría vivir sin él junto a ella en su vida, que fuera como fuera ellos debían sobrevivir para poder estar juntos y ser felices. Y el pensar en esto la motivó para seguir adelante y luchar por conseguir este sueño, de ser felíz junto a él y hacerlo felíz a él. Y sonrió al pensar en él de nuevo.  
  
Bueno, eso fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor díganme lo que piensan de esta historia, se los agradecería mucho. ¡Les deseo lo mejor! 


End file.
